


Forget Glasses-chan

by Brazilhinatasupermacy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brazilhinatasupermacy/pseuds/Brazilhinatasupermacy
Summary: Terushima hits on Kiyoko but asks for Hinata's number instead.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Forget Glasses-chan

Hinata’s POV

We had just finished playing against Kakugawa High, which we won. It had been a long exhausting day and we were retreating to the safety of our bus. I could hear Tanaka and Nishinoya-senpai bickering with Ennoshita as we neared the exit. I was rummaging through my bag to find my bento, when it struck me, I had left it back at the gym. “Huh!” I yelled as I turn around “I left my bento in the gym” I said.

These were the events that led up to my current predicament. I’m currently looking at tall delinquent looking boy cornering Shimizu-senpai. Tanaka and Noya-senpai are already outside and it would take too long to call them. I have to protect Shimizu-senpai and make them proud. I decided the best way I can save Shimizu-senpai is by distracting the delinquent so she can run away.  
I quickly run up to them and jump in front of Shimizu-senpai. I tell Shimizu-senpai to run back to the bus and that I’d meet her there. She quickly jogged down the hall towards where the others were. I turn to face the delinquent to she him looking at her retreating frame. Earlier I didn’t get a good look at his face but damn he’s hot.

Terushima’s POV

I watch the shrinking frame of hot glasses-chan. God I can’t believe an unknown team like Karasuno got such a beauty. One second I’m asking the hottie for her number the next I see an orange flash and the hottie fleeing before I can get her number.  
Speaking of…

I wanna know which brat just ruined my chances with the beauty. I was hoping for some troublesome delinquent or at least an unattractive hooligan but oh was I wrong.

There stood a literal angel incarnate. Soft orange waves of hair, delicate hazel eyes and a trail of freckles across dainty cheekbones. A faint blush graced his face. Forget glasses-chan, I want his number. He fiddled with fingers and muttered a small “Hi…”. This was it I was hoping for a rude attitude or spiteful voice. But his voice was as smooth as honey and he didn’t seem to harbor any bad intent or hate. I just stood staring at him mute.

Hinata’s POV

He just stood still staring at me. It was an uncomfortable silence so I decided to speak up. “Uh. I’m sorry for disrupting you but Shimizu-senpai looked like she wanted some space, sorry”. He suddenly blurted out “You’re extremely pretty”. I could feel the raging blush rising to cheeks. For three reasons:

1\. An attractive person just called me ‘pretty’.

2\. This person is the same person that was just hitting on Kiyoko.

3\. This is the first time I’ve gotten a compliment like this.

I think my brain just malfunctioned. “Uhm. I’m sorry what did you say” I said quietly.

Terushima’s POV

“Chibi-chan, I can see the blush on your face. I think it’s quite clear that you heard me”. The chibi finally spoke up “My name is Hinata Shouyou, I go to Karasuno High. Can you please leave our precious manager alone”. “Forget about glasses-chan. I want to talk to you chibi-chan”. “So chibi-chan, do you think you’d like to talk to sometime or go out and practice some volleyball with me” I said to the chibi.

Hinata’s POV

Oh my god. Is he flirting with me now?!. He is pretty attractive though and I wouldn’t mind going out with him sometime. I don’t even know his name though. “Sure. But will you leave our managers alone”. “Chibi-chan, I don’t care about glasses-chan. That’s why I’m asking if you’d like to hangout” he said with a small smirk. “First, call me Hinata my name isn’t chibi-chan. And what’s your name?” I said mustering up all the courage I had. The boy quickly replied “I like chibi-chan but Hinata is fine for a cute face like yours too, I guess. My name is Terushima Yuuji but you can call me Yuuji, Hina-chan”. This left me flustered but I still replied “Terushima is fine. Sure I’ll hangout with you but I have to go now my teammates are waiting for me at the bus” as I said this I ran off in the direction Shimizu-senpai went. I heard him say something but I was already far ahead so I didn’t hear.

Kiyoko’s POV

I made it to the bus where the team was waiting. Tanaka and Noya both jumped ready to hug but I dodged them and they went flying into the ground. Then I heard Suga ask “Kiyoko, have you seen Hinata. He want back to get his bento and he isn’t back yet.” “He should be here any second now. Some delinquent looking boys were asking for my number and Hinata Stepped in” I said. Tanaka and Noya suddenly shouted “That’s our kouhai. We’re so proud of him”. Suga spoke up again “Kiyoko did you say delinquent, what did they look like?” worry in his tone. “ Oh. He had blonde dyed hair with an undercut and piercings. He was not wearing any school clothes so they looked casual.” I said. Everyone remained silent until Tanaka said “ I don’t think a highschoolers parents would let them get undercut or piercings. And shouldn’t Hinata be out by now?”. Tanaka and Noya were ready to run back inside until we saw Hinata running towards us. He stopped running in front panting and apologised “Sorry, I got caught. We should get going”. Suga said “Its okay, Hinata. You’re right we should probably get goin-“ until he was cut off. I saw the same delinquent that was hitting on me running towards us. I could see the team recognized him from my description.

Hinata’s POV

I was looking at the team until I saw them focus on something behind me. I turned around to be faced by a very hot kind of sweaty Terushima jogging towards us. He stopped in front of me and in between pants said “Hina-chan… You forgot… to… give me… your number” his voice was breathy and that was really hot. I took the phone he was holding toward me out of his hand and put my number in his contacts. I handed back his phone and I cheerily said “Send me a message when you get the time. Give me a time and place”. Finally have caught his breath Terushima said “Looks like Hina-chan is eager to hangout sometime”. The words flustered me but I kept my composure. “And what if I am” I said and let out a little giggle. Now it was Terushima’s turn be flustered as he rubbed the nape of his neck. We having our own little moment until I heard the team screech in unison “WHAT?!”…

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by 'Our favorite little crow' by Spacepeeps. This is also a scenario I've had on my mind since I saw the scene in Haikyuu.  
> I love teruhina it is truly underrated. I hope you liked it and no ship hate please. This is my first time writing fanfic please tell me ways I can improve.


End file.
